kmtcfandomcom-20200214-history
Diplomat
Overview The Kingdom of Kryta does not work in in isolation from Tyria. The actions and measures the Ministry proposes to the Queen carry repercussions outside of Kryta’s borders. As such, Diplomats seek to remind Kryta’s government of these pitfalls before laws are enacted and grease relations before problems become large. As ambassadors themselves generally deal mostly with the Queen and it is left to the ambassador's staff to help work through the day to day matters. These lower level diplomats seek to keep potential problems from becoming large and generally seek to advance the goals of their respective governments, support their nation’s citizens that are in Kryta and keep the peace between their nation and the kingdom. As diplomatic missions of other nations are guests of Queen Jennah, the members of those missions are under the jurisdiction of the Seraph and are immune from prosecution (as long as same is true for Krytan diplomats in the respected nation.) Just as Krytan diplomats are protected by Seraph, each diplomatic mission may have their own nation’s soldiers protection but only to the size and scope that the Seraph deem reasonable. Diplomats that become troublesome, or nations that offend Kryta, may find have protection of the Seraph removed and the offending diplomats expelled for the kingdom. Much like the Ministry Guard may not be overruled in matters of the Ministry, the Seraph’s word is absolute in matters of protection diplomats as they are the guests of Her Majesty. The exception to this the Ministry Guard has the right to turn away a member of the diplomatic mission from attendance with any given minister or any event if and when the diplomat becomes troublesome. Roster Each nation can have up to 4 diplomats to Kryta. * Ebonhawke: Vacant * Black Citadel ** Rodek the Forge (Jackbawsy.2086) * The Grove ** Lzarnyth the Seldom (Avaris.6194) ** Silent White Widow (Thunderblade.4678) * Rata Sum: ** Director Vaxx (Boxingferret.9845) ** Emissary Droxx (NannerFatts.851) ** Gixx (Cerver.1405) * Hoelbrak: Vacant * Lion's Arch: ** Catarina Windborne (Elraina Wyllen.4928) ** Kanahn al Arsalan * Amnoon: ** Julziya Okoye (PirateSpice.8735) * Vabbi: Kadir Al Arah (Chancellor) Power and Scope of Diplomats The size and scope of each diplomatic mission is determined both by the historic relations of the other nations as well as that nation’s importance to the nation of Kryta as well as how importance that nation sees Kryta. Rata Sum The City of Rata Sum engages in full diplomatic relations with the nation of Kryta. The asura views of politics are aloof usually and mainly concerned of their technological advance given that trade is their primary concern along with orderly diplomatic relations to establish and maintain their Gates wherever they may be. Lion’s Arch The City of Lion’s Arch engages in full diplomatic relations with the nation of Kryta and are Allies. Areas of mutual concern trade, centaur war, mutual defense. Recent areas of contention was the lack of major Military assistance when Scarlet attacked. The Pale Tree The Pale Tree and her dreamer children engage in full diplomatic relations with the nation of Kryta. Areas of mutual concern are trade (and their status as dragon minions once that fact comes to light.) The Legions of the Charr Kryta and the Charr have a complicated relationship given the historical feud the Charr and Humanity have engaged in. While the two nations have agreed to an armistice for the past two years, the center of their diplomatic relations is centered at the peace summit in Fields of Ruin. Neither side has formally traded ambassadors with the other and most messages to between each nation’s leaders are sent via courier. Both side may allow the other to have a low envoy in the other’s country deal with some of the day to day issues that arise. City of Hoelbrak Hoelbrak and Kryta do not have diplomatic relations in the normal sense but are on friendly terms. As Norn people are not a nation but act as more a loose confederation of individuals, an ambassador is unable to speak for the whole city. Some of the diplomatic burden is shepard by priests of the Six and shamans of the spirits of the wild. Norn of great legend and influence also bring the views of their peers and likewise, Great Heroes of Humanity, handle the rest of the diplomatic load. Dominion of the Winds While Kryta shares a border with the Dominion, neither territory engages in formal diplomatic relations and unofficial contact is limited Centaurs A state of war exist between the United Tribes of the Centaur and Kryta. Any messages sent to one side or the other use Lion’s Arch as an intermediary. Protectorates Protectorates are those settlements of humanity that, in one way or another, are under the protection of the Kingdom of Kryta and her Seraph. They do not have diplomatic missions or ambassadors but may send an Emissary on an as needed basis. Emissary do have immunity from prosecution until they are no longer in their position. Stronghold of Ebonhawke Much to the displeasure of some in Ebonhawke, this proud people and what remains of Ascalon are under the direct authority of Queen Jennah as she is Regent. While not currently a wholly independent nation, Duke Samuelsson does send an Emissary to ease relations between Kryta and the Stronghold and between the Stronghold’s supporters in Rurikton and Ascalon Settlement. Garenhoff Garenhoff does not send a Emissary often as it does no the feel the need to. The Wizard stays in his tower and the Mayor of the village is happy as long as tourist keep coming. Town of Prosperity / Zephyrites While not in Kryta proper, the town and the main Zephyrite crash site is currently under the protection of the Seraph during recovery efforts. The long term outlook is unknown. Races without Diplomatic Relations Skrittsburg Given the turbulent nature of there government, the King of the Skritt has not yet sent an Envoy. Quaggans Each Quaggan Village deals with the local representative of the Krytan Government rather than sending an envoy to Divinity's Reach. The Three Great Orders / The Pact Queen Jennah allows the three orders to operate in Kryta as long as they do not engage in Kryta’s domestic politics. They do send envoys on as needed basis to various meeting but members of the order DO NOT have immunity from prosecution. Requirements and Responsibilities Diplomats are responsible for representing the views of their Government to the best of their ability. A Diplomat is one of the voices of their nation and has a responsibility to faithfully present that voice to the people of Kryta. Diplomats are to show the grace expected of their position. Failure to do so will result in not only their exclusion from meeting members of government but also their ability to remain in the Kingdom of Kryta. Above all, A diplomat must remember they are a guest and act accordingly. Diplomats that do not live up the expectations of the Kingdom of Kryta or the nation that the diplomat represents may be sent home at any time and for any offense. OOC Requirements A player must be a member of the community they wish to represent as a diplomat. If widely recognized government guild or Military of another nation is in existence, it is strongly encouraged that the applicant speak to that guild before applying to a diplomat for that nation with KM. If an applicant is not associated with those groups, they are expected to state why. Known Government/Military Guilds * The Peacemakers of Rata Sum - Rata Sum * Captain's Council Lower Branch - Lions Arch * Ebon Vanguard First Regiment - Ebonhawke * Lionguard Mainhaven - Lion’s Arch * Pact: Fifty-Third Battalion - Pact * Wolfborn Protectors Of Hoelbrak - Hoelbrak Additionally, a player in the diplomat is subject all of the Krytan Ministry’s rules Regarding OOC conduct. Being a part of another guild while also diplomat will not excuse the player from KM’s rules and, if the two guilds have rules that are in conflict, KM rules trump the other guild’s rules while dealing with KM. Players that wish to be Krytan Diplomats must the permission of both KM OOC Management and the other government guild that wish to be a diplomat for. For races and cities that do not have a government guild, the player must come to an understanding with OOC Management about the state of affairs before the player assumes the diplomatic role. Player do not wish to apply with KM but interact with the guild as diplomats will still be recognized as such with the IC framework above. Such players do not get the benefit of the diplomat tag on the KM forum or an invitation to the the in-game Krytan Ministry Guild. See Also * A Fragile Peace - http://wiki.guildwars2.com/wiki/A_Fragile_Peace * Ambassador Aximus Steelcrusher - http://wiki.guildwars2.com/wiki/Ambassador_Steelcrusher * Dagonet - http://wiki.guildwars2.com/wiki/Dagonet * Ebon Vanguard Captain Tanner - http://wiki.guildwars2.com/wiki/Minister_Duran * Ebonhawke's Emissary - http://wiki.guildwars2.com/wiki/Ebonhawke_Emissary * Mia Kindleshot (de facto Charr ambassador) - http://wiki.guildwars2.com/wiki/Mia_Kindleshot * Minister Duran - http://wiki.guildwars2.com/wiki/Minister_Duran * Monique DeLana - http://wiki.guildwars2.com/wiki/Monique_DeLana * Sigfast - http://wiki.guildwars2.com/wiki/Sigfast Category:Roles